1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cleaning solution which can remove copy images formed with toner on copy paper by an electrophotographic machine or a printer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A recycling technique has been paid attention to as a tender technique to the earth from the viewpoint of protection of resources. Recently, copying machines have been popular among companies, offices and other fields. A number of sheets of copy paper are used. Therefore a recycling technique of waste copy paper has been also studied for using the resources effectively.
In the conventional recycling technique, waste copy paper is cut into small pieces of paper for reproducing pulp and then toner which is developed on the waste copy paper is cleaned.
In the conventional recycling technique as above mentioned, however, the waste paper must be once collected and stored at some place. Further there also arise such problems that a pulp-reproducing machine and a toner-cleaning machine are complicated, huge and expensive. Accordingly the recycle of the waste paper has to rely on a specific dealer.
Moreover, in the conventional recycling technique, the length of fibers of the pulp is short even after the pulp is reproduced because the waste copy paper is cut into small pieces of paper. Therefore the reproduced paper is much liable to be torn.
A recycling technique which may solve the above problems is disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. Hei 4-89271, in which waste paper is dipped in a cleaning solution such as water, alcohol, methyl ethyl ketone, toluene, ethyl acetate, caustic soda or surface active agent, and then the waste paper is subjected to a physical treatment.
However, the cleaning solution disclosed in the above Japanese Patent cannot achieve the cleaning effects satisfactorily nor can it reproduce paper having satisfactory whiteness.